


Blue House

by Kue



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bullying, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, If you didn’t realize yet i don’t know how to tag, M/M, No relationships settled, Orphanage, Past Relationship(s), first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kue/pseuds/Kue
Summary: Wake up. Get ready. Go outside. Walk past the bus stop to school. Survive school. Go back to the blue house.Thats her routine every day until things start to happen."...the first time I made some sort of contact with him....""I'm Sorry! Did I scare you?""He actually returned it?""I shouldn't have thought you would miraculously learn how to take care of yourself after I've left."





	Blue House

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything on here so I hope y’all wont be to strict with me! This is unbeta’d and english is not my first language so if you notice anything strange be so nice and tell me! Now enjoy (hopefully) this piece of garbage.

Since I can think I've been going in and out of this building. I can't believe I'm still getting sick of the flaking off blue color of the building. I should be used to it after all those years. I should be used to it like how I'm used to life. Waking up. Getting ready. Going to school. Coming back to this hellhole. Eating. Sleeping. Nothing changed and I don't think anything will ever change. 

Fastening my footsteps, I want that hellhole out of my sight as soon as possible, I reach the busstop pretty fast. I see the same boy sitting there like everyday. He is listening to music as always. Right when I go past him the bus arrives and he gets up to enter the bus. As I continue to follow the road I see the bus driving past me. Out of reflex I looked into the bus and expected so see the guy still listening to his music. And that's exactly what I see. Except he's looking right into my eyes. I think that was the first time I made some sort of contact with him since I've noticed him being there everyday. He looked quite surprised. I mean who wouldn't if a stranger is watching you. Especially if that stranger is me. 

Sometimes I wish I could take the bus to school instead of walking there everyday. It sucks to have to wake up at 5 in the morning. But the blue people would never pay for that and the money I get from my part time job wouldn't be enough. Well at least I get to do some exercise in the morning. I mean yes my school is pretty far away and I have to walk almost an hour but do I have another choice? No. So I have to suck it up like always. 

Arriving at school I can already sense an annoying aura around me. My suspicions are confirmed as I feel someone push me. Seeing how I give no reaction he decides to push me again but this time my bag, which I've been holding the whole time, falls down and with it my belongings roll out. Wordless I crouch down to collect my things. I feel how he's crouching down next to me, watching. I silently continue to collect my things and ignore him. Thats when he takes one of my books. "Come on do you hate me that much?" He asks. I shoulder my bag and go right past him into the school. 

Wow I woke up in a place that I hate, met a person I hate and now I am, yet again, in a place that I hate. At least no one ever comes to the music room, because our schools student are all damn untalented and we have like one music teacher. Swiftly I dodge all students and go up to the first floor to get to the music room. I barge into the room and close the door behind me. I don't check if anyone is here because as I said, no one ever is. I'd be surprised if more than half of the students knew this room exists. I sit down in front of the piano and start playing. I ignore the unpleasant array of tones that emerge thanks to my incompetent fingers. Yes I can't play the piano at all but that can't stop me from letting my feelings out. The inside of me must be pretty disgusting, judging by this melody. 

"You know if you'd stop smashing every key like that, you could actually play some pretty nice melodies."

Startled by the sudden voice I smash down all keys at once before turning around. 

"I'm Sorry! Did I scare you?"

No your face does. Hold up I mean you're pretty decent looking. Just kidding this guy looks like he came right out of a fairytale. I would definitely know if someone like that visits our school. 

"No it's ok. I just didn't expect anyone to be here." I say still staring at him. 

"I'm still Sorry! Maybe I can make it up to you?" 

His voice is wonderful too. 

"There's no need to! Seriously!" I say and put up my hands in defence. He tilts his head and seems to ponder about something, judging by his frowning. "Uhm I should get going then?" I say more as a question. Shit but I wanted to skip first lesson. As I get up and take my bag the guy takes a seat in front of the piano. 

"Can you tell me if this is any good?"

And he starts playing and singing the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Thats not a hard thing to do though, I never heard any beautiful things.  
He goes on with the song for about one more minute and turns around after that. He looks anticipating at me. 

"I have like no idea of music but I would definitely buy your cds." I say and hold two thumbs up. Not like I have more to hold up. He seems to be very happy about that as he smiles like a little child on Christmas. 

"I take that as a promise!"

His voice is even more beautiful when he's happy. But wait I don't do promises. 

"Well I'll get going then." I say and open the door just for it to close before I even fully opened it. The guy must have jumped up and run here because his hand is holding the door shut. I turn back to look at him. "I-i don't want to look weird or anything but... could you maybe stay here a little bit more?" He says looking down at his feet. And... is he actually blushing? "If you don't mind a total stranger next to you." I say shrugging my shoulders. That's when he finally looks up. "You see everyone here is a stranger to me so I wouldn't actually mind that." He says grinning. 

I can't believe I actually spend the first two lessons with a him and didn't manage to ask for his name. Someone please kill me. Oh wait I was actually going to di that myself. After I found out who he is though. 

"Did you hear about the new transfer student?"  
"Yeah I heard he's got the voice of an actual angel. Do you know if thats true?"  
"I never heard him sing but I was told he's in jyp so its probably true."  
"I wanna hear him sing but he probably won't even talk to us normal people!"

I noticed everyone talking about this new transfer student and I'm not stupid I know it's probably the same guy I spend the morning with. Thats why I'm so frustrated that no one says his name! I should burn myself how did I manage not to ask?

"Oh you're finally here? Don't worry I told the teacher you were skipping lessons." Urgh that dipshit is here again. "Listen I'm really not in the mood for this so get lost." I tell him as I try to go away. Surprisingly he just lets me go without doing anything else. As I arrived at my desk I see my book laying on it. The one that dipshit took. He actually returned it? I take the book cautiosly and look in case he did something do it but it's really undamaged. That's weird. On normal days he would dunk it in the toilet or rip the pages out. He is probably planning something even worser. Maybe I should just skip the whole day?  
I take my bag and put my book in it as I make my way out of the classroom. Luckily the teacher is not here yet. Not that it would've stopped me. I'm still surprised every time how this hell can be actually peaceful. Just at teaching time though when everyone is in class. 

I hear plastic on metal and look up to see what it is just to habe a whole load of cold water splash right on me. Never mind what I thought earlier. I try to see who it was but the person already run far away so I don't see them. Instead I see a paper hanging where they must've been standing just now. -SERVES YOU RIGHT FUCKING ORPHAN-  
Wow very original. Not like I'm hearing that everyday. Fucking assholes. I continue my way, now shivering. I wish I'd brought my PE clothes with me. You can't blame me though. Who would've thought they decide to dump ice cold water on me in the middle of fucking winter?  
Ok so were do I go now cold, wet and poor as I am? I need some cheering up. Maybe Hyunjin is at the park already? Hopefully. 

I went to the park in the hopes of Hyunjin being there but seeing how no one is around I kind of regret it now. It's really far from the blue house and its still fucking cold. I decide to just wait until Hyunjin gets here and sit down at a bench. Looking down at my trembling body I wonder what I did so wrong for every one to leave me and hate me? Breathing and eating is literally all I've been doing since birth. There're still six months left until they finally tell me about my parents. But do I really want to know it? They left me for whatever reason it might have been. They still left me alone between all those monsters. Oh shit I feel the tears coming. It's been so long since I've cried and I'm most definitely not about to cry again because of those monsters. I've endured worser. But still thinking about everything I feel them coming out. This is exactly why I hate being alone. I can't even stand my own thoughts.  
As I'm still shaking I didn't even feel the jacked put on my shoulders at first. When I saw something on my shoulders I jumped up and turned around smiling thinking Hyunjin finally arrived.  
Only to let my smile fade again.  
"I shouldn't have thought you would miraculously learn how to take care of yourself after I've left."

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all wanna guess who’s who? Tbh I probably wouldn’t be able to guess it myself lmao. Thanks for reading and I hope you’ll be around for the next chapters!


End file.
